Machine to Machine (M2M) systems typically use unmanned devices to establish communication and exchange information with a central network so that the central network can receive data from or transmit data to each unmanned device for processing. M2M devices may include unmanned wireless devices or wireline devices which are used in applications such as metering, parcel tracking, telematics, embedded modems for CCTV cameras and consumer electronic devices such as camcorders, cameras, and cable modems, and similar applications. Since the M2M devices may be embedded in other devices, M2M devices are typically required to be small, and low cost devices. In addition, although M2M devices may be deployed in large volumes, each M2M device may communicate small amounts of data which, for example, in wireless systems, results in low revenue for the operator. More information on M2M systems can be found in the 3GPP standard specification TR 22.868 entitled ‘Study on Facilitating Machine to Machine Communication in 3GPP Systems’, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Thus, it is desirable to reduce the cost of M2M devices.